Its Prank Day Besties
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: Alya and Nino decide to scare Marinette with horror stories that happen to revolve around her fears, and really hit her when one of them is similar to a living nightmare she had a little while ago with an akuma, she decides revenge is in order and forms a prank day of her own.


**Okay, I was casually shopping when I stumbled upon a MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR SECTION! *INITIATE FANGIRL MODE* I FLIPPED OUT AND BOUGHT EVERY THINGGG**

 **I HAVE THE ACTION FIGURES THE COMPACT YOYO THE DRESS UP KIT THE BARBIE DOLLS THE MOVING LADYBUG FIGURINES THE SMALLER FIGURES BOTH MARI, ADRIKENS AND LB** AND **CHAT OMGGGGG IT WAS SO EXPENSIVE AND I MAY OR MAY NOT BE BROKE BUT I GOT IT! WOOOO I can now die happy.**

Marinette was frankly quite worried, it had only been a few hours since she had been trapped inside her living fear.

Memories replayed in her head like she was still there sending Adrenaline rushing through her blood, her knees threatning to give out under her. Nausea beginning to creep its way into her mind.

But with shaky hands she continued to school. She couldn't exactly explain to her parents that she wasn't feeling up to going. What would she even say?

 _'Hey mom, Hey dad listen I just lived out my deepest darkest fear, I know you thought I was in my room but I was actually crime fighting, I now feel really sick and not up to going to school, Oh yeah did I mention that I'm Ladybug?'_

Yeah No. She wouldn't be doing that anytime soon, even though she was sure they couldn't know. That it had all been in her head, the aspiring designer still looked at the stairs towards the entrance of her Collage in terror.

What would they think if they knew? That the girl behind the mask wasn't the strong, smart person they expected but a silly, clutz who couldn't form coherent words around Adrien Agreste.

She forced her body to move, to go up the stairs. It fought against her mind telling her she needed to go back to run home and forget about coming back.

But she wouldn't give in to her fear, She took one painfully difficult step up the stairs.

Only... Thirty more to go.

"Hey girl!" Alya ran up beside her smiling like usual, that was enough to make Marinette breath deeply and continue on like normal.

Plastering a smile onto her face she turned to Alya.

"Hey!" Marinette said as she continued on faster to keep up with Alya.

"Soooo anyway," Alya continued

The Bluenette simply quirked an eyebrow in question, why was Alya so hesitant to tell her this.

"We're having a sleep over!" Alya finally annouced ridding Marinettes impatience

Marinette sighed a little annoyed that Alya hadn't told her before hand but was excited none the less.

"You, Me, Nino and Adrien," The reporter added on, causing a startled eep to escape from Marinettes mouth.

Alya smirked in a way that meant there was no backing out.

* * *

Which was why the four of them were now sitting in Marinettes room, a plate of cookies in the middle of the group telling horror stories.

Alya and Nino's stories had both been targeted at Marinette she was sure of it, because they were both about things that terrified her.

She clutched the pillow to her stomach still scared about the contents of the day, such as being hit by an akuma and living through a nightmare.

 _"You've got to be kidding! Marinette can't be Ladybug she's not pretty enough," Alya spat down at her,_

 _"Its got to be some kind of joke!" Adrien piped up beside her_

 _"I can't believe we trusted her to save us!"_

 _"So many lies"_

 _"God I can't believe you Marinette"_

"Wow that was scary," Alya said loudly snapping Marinette out of her thoughts

"Right Marinette?" Nino looked at her seemingly showing actual concern

She just nodded feeling as though she were un-able to talk

"I'll- Um pass on my story," She told them all shakily

"Okay well does anyone want to go agai-" Nino started

"I'll go!" Alya piped up interupting Nino without second thought

Alya smirked before looking around the room and set her dark gaze on a little lady bug clip, before snapping her eyes back to them.

"Well, it was like any other akuma attack" Alya opened her posture trying to emphasize her words.

"Except Ladybug slowly got weaker and weaker during the battle, Chat Noir didn't notice and did nothing"

Marinette was so busy being reminded of her nightmares today, that she didn't notice Adriens scowl.

"Eventually, she got hurt so bad. That she couldn't even move," Alya spoke darkly going limp for a second as to scare them

"The akuma ruined everything, killed a lot of people and eventually the reporters started focusing on Ladybug,"

"She had de-transformed, she was a monster," Alya's words rung in Marinettes head

Marinettes eyes glossed over in fear, is that was Alya really though? Maybe her nightmares were real

"She was a ugly monster who planned to wreak havoc in Paris, and we all fell for it" Alya smirked

"S-Stop" Marinette mumbled weakly

"Sorry? Didn't catch that Mari" Alya replied scary voice gone actually trying to hear the small girl

"What a ridiculous story," Adrien spoke through gritted teeth

Alya's head whipped towards him so fast Marinette was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Quickly fastening a hard glare on him

"What did you say?" Alya replied angrily,

Adrien didn't back down however keeping his posture

"Ladybug is our hero, not some monster. She's not ugly, she's beautiful, Paris is her city and she loves it with all her might, so your story is pointless and ridiculous, a mere lie" He kept his eyes locked with Alya's the whole time he said it

Marinette was shocked to say the least, did adrien like Ladybug?

"Adriens a fangirl basically" Nino replied with a snort

And suddenly the tension in the air popped

(AND THEN VOLPINA BURST THROUGHT THE WINDOW AND SLAPPED HIM AND WAS LIKE FOXES RULLEEEEEE, No I'm just kidding that didn't happen lol)

No one noticed that Marinette was still shaking in the corner of the room trying to forget the story

* * *

Marientte had made a promise to herself that day, she was going to get Alya and Nino back for scaring her. Poor Adrien would have to go through it to but oh well.

She spent months gathering information on their fears and weaknesses.

(AND ACCIDENTALLY WALKED IN ON ADRIEN IN THE SHOWER AND ADRIEN WAS LIEK "LADYBUG WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" "I'm sorry but I really had to wake you~" I'M KIDDING NOTHING OF THAT MATTER HAPPENED)

After she knew what she needed and formed a plan she told Alya she was interested in another sleep over.

Alya was thrilled so she set another one up immedietly telling Nino to invite Adrien.

Which was why yet again, they were sitting in a circle with a plate of delicous fresh baked goods

"Who wants to tell scary stories?" Nino started looking at Alya enthusiastically

"Me, I do!" Alya replied winking at Nino as if to tell him the trap was in action

They were in for a surprise then, Marinette thought

"Can I go first?" Marinette smiled sweetly as possible

Nino nodded telling her to go

"Legend has it that this used to be someone elses home, she was murdered on her 15th birthday," Marinette paused waiting for their reactions

"That sucks..." Alya added urging her to continue

"People say she still haunts this building, turning the youngest person living here into some kind of monster who's only goal is to kill other fifteen year olds"

Nino laughed, and Alya smiled at Marinette

"Very scary! I can feel the chills" Alya taunted a second later

She scowled at them but continued

"The effects happen slowly, first its dry lips, then its hunger, then all of a sudden they have a thirst nothing will satisfy, then they start bleeding random wounds opening, next its horrible pain, then they act differently as though their being possesed, you can guess what comes next" Marinette smiled and waved it off

"What!" Nino asked in annoyance

"Death..." Adrien answered for her

"Yup!" Marinette said cheerfully

The aspiring designer stood up abruptly and began to leave the room

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" Alya asked quickly obviously just a little scared from her story

"To put on lip balm, my lips are cracking" She shrugged off the question

Marinette intended to make them believe she was being haunted, she hoped they wouldn't realise her plans, had it been a mistake saying that so soon after telling them the side effects?"

She came back a second later and snarfed down the whole plate of pastrys, then commented

"God am I hungry, one second I'm gonna go get more food,"

When she came back what seemed like hours later she had 3 bottles of water and 2 of which were empty

"I am so thirsty, shouldn't of eaten that much food,"

The rest of the evening she commented how she was so thirsty

When they were gaming, "Hah beat you Alya!," Nino commented loudly standing up and wiggling around as victory

"I'm so thirsty! I need a drink" Marinette got up to and got some water

When they were chatting downstairs, "Yeah and thats when I discovered Adrien cosplayed as Ladybug to multiple events!" Nino told Alya despite Adrien's attemps to shoosh him

"I'm so thirsty! Sorry guys I'll be back, gonna get a drink"

Eventually Marinette decided to move to the next step, going to the bathroom and scattering fake blood all over her then putting her clothes over it again and going out smiling.

They were chilling in her room again,

Marinette decided it was time to whip out her trick

"OUCH!" She screeched rolling up her sleeve and revealing the fake blood

"Wow... What happened?" Alya asked moving forward on instinct to inspect the wound

"I probably just cut myself in the bathroom on something," Marinette replied easily rolling her sleeve back down

Marinette got up and left again, by this time they were used to her leaving or excusing her self and just let her get up and go with no words exchanged.

"Hey guys, don't you think Marinette has been acting strange?" Alya asked concern plauging her words

"Yeah, she is" Nino agreed

"She's kind of showing the effects of... the horror story she told us" Adrien added

Alyas eyes were blown wide as she mumbled a "Wow your right!"

Meanwhile Marinette was explaining to her parents that she saw a particularly big spider in her bathroom and if they heard any screaming not to worry.

Marinette came back in a second later holding her stomach a grimace on her face,

"Mari are you pranking us?" Alya asked her immediatley

"No? What the heck makes you say that?" Marinette asked as though she were offended managing to mix pain into her voice

Marinette started to cough violentley when she stopped she said

"I think we have some cough syprup in the pantry I'll go get it"

She made it out of the room then screamed loudly, zipping into the bathroom before they saw her she transformed climbed out through the high window. Then came back in through her balcony and down the trap door.

"Ladybug?" Alya asked running over

"Okay, I need you all to come onto the balcony, something very.. well bad has happened"

That was the last thing Marinette said before grinning terribly at the terrified looks on their face.

She knew if ladybug came they would assume it was real, oh boy was this gonna be fun.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry if My small comments upset you hopefully you could overlook them? I plan to make this a 2 shot so be prepared for chapter two**

 **I actually wrote this at 2 Am so any mistakes? Blame tired me**


End file.
